


Dance Card

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Cor doesn't know how he ended up here, Creampie, Gift Fic, Ignis wants Cor's cock, M/M, Noctis wants to watch, Oral Sex, Regis is an embarrassing dad, Regis is an enabler, Spit Roasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, but a great dad, but he's totally okay with this, happy birthday Obessive_Trash!, he totally ships IgnoctCor, past Regis/Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Cor didn't know how he ended up in the prince's bedroom with both Ignis and Noctis, but he wasn't going to complain.  The night had started out terribly, but it was shaping up to be one hell of a happy ending.ORThe one where Noctis gets a confused boner watching his boyfriend kiss Cor Leonis, Regis teases him mercilessly, and Cor gets laid.





	Dance Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/gifts).



> This one's a birthday fic for Obsessive Trash. I hope you love it.
> 
> I tried to do humor. I don't do humor often. Tell me if something, anything, made you laugh if you read this!
> 
> not beta-ed!

Cor Leonis practically sprinted to the high table, looking somewhere between enraged and embarrassed. Regis set his goblet down, arching his eyebrow.

“Marshal, what seems to be the problem?”

“Please, Majesty, send me home, send me away, arrest me, I don’t care just _make her leave me alone!_ ”

“Problems, Cor?” Clarus asked, sitting to the left of the king.

“She grabbed my junk, Regis,” Cor said, eyes hard. “I nearly cut her damn hand off. I’m tired of being pursued by desperate little noblewomen.”

“Sounds rough,” Gladio said, sitting next to his father.

“You can have them, Gladio,” Cor snapped.

Noctis, on the other side of his father, glanced at Ignis, sitting next to him. Ignis shrugged. Prompto leaned close.

“You’re a grown man, Cor,” Clarus said with a smirk. “I think you can handle it yourself.”

“Marshal! Oh, Marshal!”

Cor’s face crumbled. “Gods damn it,” he cursed. “Just…end me now.” He turned to face the elaborately dressed woman, trying to keep his face under control. “Yes, madam?”

She was babbling something about how much she desired to dance with him, and then she launched into a history of her bloodline, and how she was distantly related to the king, which had Regis covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

Cor prayed that Ramuh would strike him down, smite him on the spot.

Ignis leaned close to Noctis when Noct tugged his jacket. “Are all the noblewomen like that?” he hissed in Ignis’ ear.

Ignis looked at her, then at Cor’s face. Cor looked like he’d been carved from stone, and how the woman hadn’t run away screaming was beyond him.

“They’re not all so…insistent,” Ignis said quietly.

“She’s terrifying,” Prompto whispered from Noctis’ other side. Noctis nodded vigorously in agreement. He was dreading having to stand up and start dancing, knowing he’d get bombarded with women.

He didn’t even like women like that. Not that he had anything against them, but when he had Ignis, why would he look at anyone else?

Clarus and Regis watched Cor with barely concealed glee, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable the marshal was. Noctis looked at his dad.

“That’s kind of a dick move. Can’t you send him on assignment or something? What’d he do to piss you off?” Noctis asked.

Regis laughed. “Nothing, son. I just like seeing Cor get flustered.”

“Wow,” Noct said dryly. He turned back to watch the show. Iris watched the woman with a frown. That wasn’t how noblewomen were supposed to act.

Ignis sipped his wine, watching how Cor’s shoulders got tighter the longer the woman talked. Cor’s eyebrow twitched when the woman fluttered her fingers over Cor’s shoulder.

Noctis leaned into Ignis’ space, hand on his thigh. “Can you do something? No one deserves that.”

Ignis glanced at him. “What do you want me to do, highness? Pretend to be his boyfriend?”

Ignis said it in jest. When he didn’t get an answer he looked at Noct and froze, staring at the contemplative look on his face.

“Noctis, I was joking,” Ignis said.

“It would work though,” Noctis said thoughtfully. “Plus, I know you think Cor’s hot.”

Ignis blushed. “Oh my gods, I told you that in confidence when I was sixteen.”

“You’re not wrong. He’s pretty hot for an old guy,” Noctis said, turning back to watch Cor.

“He’s not that old,” Ignis muttered.

Noctis snorted, grinning at Ignis. He squeezed Ignis’ thigh.

Ignis took another swallow of wine. “You realize I’ll have to kiss him if you want me to do that.”

Noctis arched an eyebrow. “Like you’re really complaining.”

Ignis set his glass down and leaned closer to Noctis. “And you? Would you be jealous if I did kiss him?”

“I just gave you permission, Iggy,” Noctis pointed out.

Ignis arched his eyebrow. “I never knew you were into watching.”

Noctis turned beet red. “Oh my gods, shut up and go save him already.”

Ignis grinned, grabbing Noct’s wine and downing it quickly. He stood up and walked around the table. Noctis’ eyes were glued to Ignis. Prompto glanced at Gladio and they both shrugged. 

Cor felt like screaming. Or maybe taking his katana and cutting his own head off. He tried to be polite to everyone, if they deserved it. He also knew if he snapped at this woman then Regis would give him some kind of horrid duty just to be an ass.

The woman was still talking about her bloodline, and Cor wanted to cry. He didn’t even remember (okay, he didn’t care) what her name was. Her hands fluttered on his shoulder and he wanted to break her fingers.

Cor nearly leapt out of his skin when an arm slipped around his waist. He turned his head and was shocked to have Ignis pressed against him like he belonged there. 

“I am very sorry, Madam Enneyeux, but his dance card is full for the rest of the evening,” Ignis’ rich voice said. He rested his cheek on Cor’s shoulder, arm tight around his waist.

Cor was very, very confused. And he couldn’t help but notice that Ignis smelled very, very good. 

It was fairly common, if not discussed, knowledge that Ignis and Noctis were a thing. The guard knew, the glaive knew, the nobility probably suspected.

Cor had no idea what Ignis was doing with his arm around his waist, fingers kneading at his hip and his cheek against his shoulder.

“I don’t believe you,” the woman said with a sniff. Cor’s eye twitched. Gods he hated her.

Ignis arched his eyebrow, rubbing his cheek along Cor’s shoulder. “Oh?”

“You’re only trying to keep him from me,” she said dramatically. “I am more than willing to give him a child, I should be in his arms.”

Cor stared at her in horror. What the actual fuck?

Ignis snorted. “Any child of yours would be doubly cursed, madam.”

With that, he pulled Cor’s head down to his and kissed the older man soundly on the mouth.

Cor’s brain short circuited. 

Ignis tasted faintly of wine, and his lips slotted perfectly against Cor’s. Cor’s arms went around him, and Ignis hummed into his mouth. He felt Ignis’ tongue graze his lips, and he gladly opened his mouth.

He had no idea what was going on, but he’d be damned if he was going to complain. Ignis felt good against him. He cupped the back of Ignis’ head and they took a shambling step, slamming into the table, tongues sliding along each other.

Noctis stared open mouthed. Silence fell over the high table. Regis’ eyebrows climbed into his hairline. Gladio moved to cover Iris’ eyes, but she knocked his hands away to watch.

Damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing she’d ever seen. She was going to buy all the boy love manga after this.

Prompto took a picture.

The woman let out a horrified sob and took off running.

Cor and Ignis kept kissing, completely oblivious to the stares of the people seated at the table.

Cor was going to enjoy this, damn it.

Noctis tried to surreptitiously adjust his pants to hide his growing erection, eyes glued to Ignis and Cor’s lips.

Fuck, but that was the hottest thing ever. This was going in his wank bank for years.

Prompto leaned close. “Dude, are you seriously getting a hard on from watching your boyfriend kiss someone else?” he hissed.

Noctis shot him a nasty look, eyes dropping to Prompto’s own tightening pants. “And you’re not?” he grinned.

Prompto turned bright red and covered his lap with a napkin. It was pretty damn hot.

Regis put his hand in his chin and watched. He grinned, clearing his throat. “Would you two like to join the rest of us for dinner or perhaps find a private alcove and finish?”

Cor pulled back slightly from Ignis, face flushed and pupils blown. For a moment, he’d forgotten where he was. Ignis clung to his jacket, fighting a smirk.

Cor really wanted that private alcove. His pants were tight, and he was pretty sure Ignis had a pretty good hard on going as well.

Cor swallowed, trying to rally his thoughts. He was failing miserably. The only thing he could think of was the taste of Ignis on his tongue and the feel of his body in his arms and just how much he wanted to feel that body without clothes on.

“We’d be delighted to join you for dinner,” Ignis said.

“There’s only one chair,” Gladio pointed out. Cor had been on duty, he wasn’t supposed to eat with them.

“Not an issue,” Ignis said with a wicked smile. He grabbed Cor by the wrist and led him to his chair. He pushed the older man into the chair and sat sideways on his lap, smirking at Noct.

Noctis stared at them, swallowing hard. He tried to say something, but his blood was rushing south and not helping him think at all.

Ignis winked at him and reached for the salad, purposefully grinding against Cor’s erection. Cor growled in his ear and Ignis threw a smile at him, offering him a bite of salad.

Iris watched with wide eyes. Clarus facepalmed. “Can you guys act appropriately? There are ladies present.” He gestured to his daughter.

Ignis smiled at Clarus. “I believe it was a lady who got us into this. Iris seems to be handling it quite well. You raised a remarkable daughter, Lord Amicitia.”

Clarus groaned. He was going to make sure Gladio kicked Ignis’ ass next time in training.

Cor kept one arm around Ignis’ waist. He still wasn’t quite sure what the hell was going on, but Ignis was warm and heavy against him, and he conveniently hid Cor’s erection. He ate whatever Ignis fed him, doing his damnedest not to look at Regis, who was watching with a grin.

He didn’t want to look at Noctis, either. He was afraid that Noctis would be angry that his boyfriend was sitting on Cor’s lap and feeding him.

He couldn’t put it off anymore. His eyes darted sideways and he was shocked at what he saw.

Noctis didn’t look angry.

Noctis looked hungry, and not for the food in front of him.

Cor closed his eyes. He jumped when Ignis’ lips brushed his cheek. Maybe he was still asleep. The day hadn’t even started yet. 

Maybe he’d just call in sick.

Nope. There was no way he could imagine Ignis’ teeth scraping against his jaw. 

He tried to silence the moan that escaped his lips, but given the wicked smile Regis was giving him and the wide eyed stare Prompto was levelling at him and Noctis’ hungry expression, he was failing miserably.

Ignis tilted Cor’s head back and kissed his mouth again. Cor had very kissable lips. Ignis was very aware Noct’s eyes on them, and deepened the kiss for good measure.

Cor groaned into the kiss. He could die happy right at that moment.

He had long known Ignis was silver tongued when it came to talking in council meetings, but fuck if he wasn’t orally talented in other ways.

Cor wanted to find out just how good Ignis was with his tongue.

Ignis pulled back. “I do believe we should dance, my dear,” he said. Cor blinked at him, confused. Dance? He didn’t want to dance. He wanted to pin Ignis against the wall and ravish him.

Ignis smiled at him. He seemed to know what Cor was thinking. He stood up and dragged Cor after him to the dance floor.

Cor followed in a daze.

Ignis put Cor’s hand on his hip and twined his fingers with his other hand. “You lead,” Ignis said.

Cor started dancing in a haze, eyes locked on Ignis’ green ones.

“What the hell is going on?” Cor whispered, aware of the eyes of many an angry woman on them.

“I figured I was the lesser of two evils,” Ignis said with a shrug. Cor gave a strangled laugh. Ignis smiled dashingly at him.

Noctis craned his head to keep Ignis and Cor in view. He shifted his pants again. He was still hard, and he couldn’t wait to get back to his room to rub one out.

Regis leaned close to his son, eyes tracking Cor and Ignis as they moved around the dance floor.

“If you play your cards right, you could get very lucky tonight, Noctis.”

It took a second for Regis’ words to register in Noctis’ mind. When they did, he spun to face his father, cheeks bright red and eyes wide.

“ _Dad!_ ” he hissed.

Regis grinned. “What, you think you’re the only one who got a boner watching that?”

“Oh my gods, please never say boner again,” Noctis said.

Regis laughed. He leaned closer to Noctis. “Cor happens to be very good in bed, son. I’m sure he’d be delighted to teach you and Ignis a thing or two.”

“Dad! Stop! I’ll pay you to stop oh my gods,” Noctis moaned. He so didn’t want to think about his father in bed with anyone. Ever.

“Dude, Noct, you could fry an egg on your face,” Gladio said.

“Shut it,” Noctis said. Gladio laughed.

Regis smiled. “Just think about what I said.”

“Not like I could get that image out of my head,” Noct grunted, downing his water. Regis smirked, eyes locking with Clarus’.

Mission accomplished.

And boy, was that image in Noct’s head. He couldn’t stop thinking about how good Ignis and Cor looked kissing, and now that he had the thought of Cor in bed in his head, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He kind of wanted to see Ignis with Cor.

He choked on his water.

Huh. He guessed maybe he really was into watching.

Noctis wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Cor and Ignis came back to the table, glued to each other. Cor still looked slightly dazed, and Ignis looked smug.

Noctis couldn’t tear his eyes off them. 

Regis watched as his son undressed Ignis and Cor with his eyes, covering his mouth to hide his smirk. Cor and Ignis sat back down, Ignis’ arm around Cor’s shoulders. Noctis stared at them, mouth wide and cheeks flushed.

“Marshal, I believe my son isn’t feeling well at all,” Regis said, sitting back and crossing his arms. Noctis looked at his father, confused.

“I mean, look how very flushed he is. He must be running a fever.”

Noctis stared at his father in horror. There was no way his father was honestly trying to set him up with Cor.

Was there?

Cor blinked, looking at Noctis. He swallowed. “He is rather flushed,” he said after a moment.

“Wonderful, so you don’t mind taking him and Ignis back to his apartment, do you?”

“Dad!” Noctis hissed, turning even redder. Regis winked at his son.

“No. Ah, that’s fine,” Cor said. Ignis wiggled on his lap, resting his head against Cor’s shoulder. Cor’s arm tightened around him.

Just what was Regis up to?

“Well, no time like the present!” Regis said, standing up. Everyone stood up with him. “Have fun, stay safe. Sleep in tomorrow, all of you.”

“Dad…” Noctis groaned. He was going to go find a bathtub to drown himself in. His father had to be the most embarrassing man in all of Eos.

Cor was still confused. He wasn’t sure what was going on and how the night had gone from a crazy noblewoman wanting to bear his children to Ignis in his arms and now he was being told to leave early and take the prince and Ignis back home.

Shit, he needed a drink. Too bad Ignis had drunk all the wine. Cor didn’t like wine.

“Well, the traffic is going to be shit, so you should head out,” Regis said, pushing them towards a back door.

Ignis kept his arm around Cor’s waist, looking perfectly at ease. Noctis was still as bright as a Lucian tomato and Cor just wanted to know what was going on.

“Goodbye! Feel better, Noctis. I do hope it’s not a fever.”

“Good night, majesty,” Ignis said as they disappeared through the door.

Regis sat back down and burst out laughing. Prompto looked at Gladio, very confused.

“What just happened?” Prompto mouthed. Gladio shrugged. He had no idea.

Regis and Clarus tapped their glasses together, both laughing. It had been a good night.

FFXV

Cor drove them to Noctis’ apartment in heated silence. His eyes kept darting back to Noctis and Ignis in the back seat. Noctis looked out the window, still flushed. Ignis just smiled at Cor, and Cor felt his ears flush.

Damn that boy for being so attractive.

He pulled into the parking garage under Noct’s building. “Here you are, highness,” he said. “I hope you—”

His phone buzzed. He sighed and looked at it. It was a text from Regis, telling him to please escort Noctis up to his apartment because he clearly wasn’t feeling well and Regis would just be devastated if Noctis passed out in the elevator.

Cor shoved his phone back into his pocket with a growl, throwing the door open. He opened the door for Ignis and hauled him out of the car, then Noct.

“C’mon. The faster I can get you upstairs the faster I can go take a cold shower,” Cor grumbled. He swore Ignis laughed.

They rode the elevator in silence. Ignis kept inching closer to Cor, like he was testing the older man’s patience. Noctis stared at his feet, images of Cor and Ignis kissing in his head.

The elevator door opened and Cor burst out of the confines of the elevator. Gods, he really wanted a drink, and a cold shower.

Noctis opened the door to his apartment and they all took their shoes off. Cor leaned against the wall.

“Well, you’re home safe so I’m going to leave,” Cor said hurriedly.

“You want a drink?” Ignis asked at the same time.

Noctis stared at Ignis. “Wait, there’s booze in my apartment and I didn’t know?”

Ignis threw a nasty look at Noct and walked to the kitchen. He reached up into one of the high cabinets and pulled a bottle of expensive whiskey out. “I kept it hidden. Cor, would you like a drink?”

Cor stared at the whiskey. It was very high end. He didn’t even want to know how Ignis managed to get a hold of it.

“Fuck yes,” Cor said, moving to the kitchen.

Noctis stared at Ignis as the man pulled down three tumblers and dumped ice in them. He poured whiskey over the ice and handed it to Cor. He scooted one towards Noct and downed the whiskey himself.

He shuddered as it burned his throat. His eyes were glued to Cor’s throat as the man swallowed. He looked at Noct, who was staring at his tumbler.

“Don’t waste it, Noct,” Ignis said, reaching for Noct’s glass. Noct snatched it from him and drank it down.

Cor and Ignis laughed at the face Noct made.

“Fuck, how do you drink that?” he asked, coughing.

Cor poured himself another. It was a bad idea. He should leave. He should stop thinking about the way Ignis tasted, how he felt in his arms. He should definitely not be thinking of that hungry look in Noctis’ eyes as the prince watched them.

Noctis watched as Cor drank his second glass, eyes drawn to Cor’s throat. Okay, Ignis wasn’t wrong. Cor was pretty fucking hot. For an old guy.

“I want to watch you and Ignis,” Noctis blurted.

Cor choked on his drink. Ignis pounded him on the back, arching his eyebrow at Noct and fighting a grin.

“What?” Cor said breathlessly. Noctis could not mean what he thought he meant.

“I want to watch,” Noctis said again. “Look, my dad said you’re great in bed and—”

Cor groaned. “I’m going to murder him.”

“Please don’t,” Noctis said. “I’m not ready to be king.”

Ignis snickered, covering his mouth to try to hide the laughter. Cor and Noctis stared at each other for a moment, then they were all laughing.

Ignis stood there, waiting for Cor’s decision.

“You’re not sick, are you?” Cor asked wryly.

Noctis shook his head. “My dad was teasing me for getting a boner just from watching you and Ignis kiss. You’d think he wanted you to bone me.”

Cor covered his face. “Oh gods.”

“What do _you_ want?” Ignis asked Cor.

Cor stared into the distance, then looked at Ignis. He thought of the taste of Ignis’ lips, of the feel of him in his arms. He looked at Noct, and thought about what that could feel like.

Well, he thought, you only live once.

He reached out and grabbed Ignis by the waist, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Noctis sat up straight, watching intently as Ignis deepened the kiss.

Cor’s tongue swept through Ignis’ mouth, tasting the whiskey. Ignis moaned into the kiss as Cor ran his fingers through his hair. He stepped forward and Ignis’ back hit the counter. He clung to Cor’s jacket, eyes slipping closed.

Noctis stared openmouthed. His pants were getting very tight again.

“Bedroom,” Cor growled, lifting his head from Ignis’ lips and looking at Noct.

“This way,” Noctis squeaked, leading the way. 

Cor lifted Ignis, and Ignis wrapped his legs around Cor’s waist, sucking on his neck as Cor carried him to the bedroom.

Cor dropped Ignis on the bed, staring down at him. Ignis was suddenly aware of just how very tall Cor really was.

Noctis sat in the chair across from the bed, hands gripping his knees.

Boy howdy, this was so much better than free internet porn.

Cor pulled his jacket off and tossed it aside. He leaned over Ignis and the two of them started to hurriedly unbutton Ignis’ shirt. Cor pushed the dress shirt off Ignis’ shoulders, eyes sweeping his chest.

The shirt got stuck. Cor frowned, pulling at it.

“Shirt stays,” Ignis mumbled.

“Seriously?” Cor asked.

Ignis shrugged. “I like making sure it stays tucked in.”

“Fuck. Normally, I’d think that’s kind of hot, but honestly, right now it’s kind of annoying.”

Noctis snickered. “That’s how I always feel.”

Ignis laughed, and Cor reached down to undo Ignis’ belt and fly. He shoved Ignis’ pants down and Ignis stepped out of them, nearly falling over as his ankles got caught in them. He fell back onto the bed in nothing but his open shirt, briefs, and shirt stays.

Cor groaned, half falling onto Ignis and crushing him to the prince’s bed, kissing him hard. He started to nip and lick down Ignis’ neck, sucking on his pulse point as his fingers tweaked Ignis’ nipples.

Ignis threw his head back and moaned. Noctis moaned with him, rubbing at the bulge in his pants.

“Oh my gods, hurry up and fuck already,” Noctis groaned.

“Patience yields focus, Noctis,” Cor threw over his shoulder. Noctis flipped him off.

Cor undid the shirt stays and finally freed Ignis of the shirt. “Pain in the ass,” Cor muttered.

He kissed his way down Ignis’ thighs, rolling his eyes at the sock garters. “Really?”

“Shut up,” Ignis said. He moaned as Cor palmed his covered erection.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Cor said. Ignis half sat up and grabbed at Cor’s belt. 

“Off,” Ignis said.

“What he said,” Noctis said from his chair.

Cor laughed. “Impatient, are we?”

“Yes,” Noctis and Ignis said at the same time. 

Cor stood up and shoved his pants and briefs down his legs in one go. “See how much faster that goes when you don’t wear shirt stays?” he said dryly, yanking his shirt off.

Ignis rolled his eyes, laughing as Cor flopped onto the bed next to him and kissed him.

Noctis whined, fighting briefly with his zipper. Gods, Cor was even better naked than he had anticipated.

Ignis’ cock strained against his briefs. Cor rubbed at it, smiling as Ignis’ eyes fell closed. He hooked his fingers on the waistband and pulled them down Ignis’ toned thighs. His eyes locked on Ignis’ cock, hard and red and just a hint of fluid at the slit.

Cor groaned. Damn, it had been far too long since he’d been with anyone but his right hand.

“Beautiful, isn’t he,” Noctis whispered.

“Yes,” Cor said, glancing up at Noct. 

Cor scooted down Ignis’ body and took Ignis’ length in his mouth without warning. Ignis cried out, hips bucking. Cor sucked at him, enjoying the salty taste on his tongue.

He crooked one finger at Noct, beckoning the prince closer. Noctis half stumbled from his chair, dick free in the wind. He hurried to Cor’s side, heart pounding. Cor held his hand up to Noct.

“Suck on my fingers,” Cor said, lifting his head from Ignis’ cock. 

Noctis took Cor’s fingers in his mouth, groaning as his long digits tickled the back of his throat. Cor’s cock twitched, imagining Noct’s mouth around his length instead of his fingers.

“Good little prince,” Cor whispered, leaning down and laving at Ignis’ slit with his tongue. Ignis keened, gripping the sheets.

He pulled his spit slicked fingers from Noct’s mouth and reached under Ignis, rubbing at his hole. Ignis moaned, hips rising and falling.

Cor pushed his finger in past the ring of muscle. Ignis moaned, watching as Noct sat on the edge of the bed. Cor used his other hand to start stroking Ignis’ cock. Ignis moaned; Cor’s callouses felt amazing on his dick.

“Do you have lube?” Cor asked. 

Noctis half snorted. He was a twenty year old man with a healthy sexual appetite. Of course he had lube. He tossed it next to Cor’s thigh, then reached over and touched Cor’s shoulder.

Cor glanced at him, smiling slightly. “I thought you wanted to watch.”

“I do. But you couldn’t expect me to sit this close to you and not touch,” Noctis said.

“Can one of you please pay attention to me?” Ignis groaned, rubbing himself against Cor’s fingers.

Cor chuckled, pulling his finger from Ignis’ hole and grabbing the lube. He slicked his fingers then pushed two into Ignis.

Ignis arched off the bed, crying Cor’s name to the ceiling. Noctis watched with a dry mouth as Cor stretched Ignis’ hole.

“Condoms?” Cor asked.

Noctis tilted his head. “Are you clean?”

Cor blinked at him. “Yes…”

“Then fuck him bare and let me see his ass leak when you’re done,” Noctis said, staring straight at Cor.

Cor was pretty sure he had already died and gone to heaven. “Fuuuck, Noctis.”

“No, fuck Ignis first!” Ignis growled, thrusting himself onto Cor’s fingers.

Cor laughed, kissing Ignis hard. “As you wish.”

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube, slicking his cock. He pulled Ignis closer, adjusting his hips and lining up his cock with Ignis’ hole.

Cor’s eyes locked with Noctis as he pushed into Ignis. Ignis’ mouth fell open in a cry as Cor filled him.

“Gods, yes!” Ignis cried, hands scrambling at Cor’s back. Noctis moaned, watching as Ignis’ hole devoured Cor’s cock.

So much better than internet porn. So much better when he could feel the heat rolling off their bodies, hear the sound of their skin slapping together.

He shoved his pants down and grabbed his own cock, jerking hard. “Gods, fuck, don’t stop,” Noctis growled.

Cor groaned, pulling Ignis closer and slamming into him. “You’re so tight, Ignis. Gods, from the moment you kissed me today this is what I wanted to do.”

“Yes,” Ignis moaned, holding Cor close. “Gods, me too.”

Cor adjusted his angle and started brushing Ignis’ prostate with each stroke. Ignis keened again, cock dripping precome over his stomach.

“Are you close?” Cor growled.

Ignis nodded, half sobbing as Cor stroked him. Cor reached between them and wrapped his hand around the base of Ignis’ cock, applying just enough pressure to keep Ignis from coming.

“Too bad,” Cor said, kissing him hard. Ignis moaned, clawing at Cor’s back. Noctis moaned, swiping his thumb over his slit. 

Cor kept up the pace, smirking against Ignis’ lips as the other man wrapped his legs around Cor’s waist.

“I’m close, Ignis,” Cor whispered. Noct moaned at the tone. Cor’s eyes flicked to Noctis. “I’m going to fill you and Noctis is going to watch.”

“Please!” Ignis moaned.

“Yes, please,” Noctis said.

Cor moaned, biting down on Ignis’ shoulder as his orgasm rushed through him. Noctis whimpered, watching intently. Ignis cried out, feeling Cor’s cock pulse and empty inside of him.

Cor kissed him, going still. “You okay?”

Ignis nodded, pupils blown out. Cor let go of Ignis’ cock and kept slamming inside of him. Ignis screamed Cor’s name as he came, painting his stomach with his seed.

Noctis sobbed, working his cock hard. “I’m gonna come, oh gods, I’m gonna come!” Noctis moaned. He went on his knees, pointing his cock at Cor and Ignis.

He cried out as he came, thick white ropes of seed covering Cor and Ignis’ faces. “Oh, fuck,” Noctis said, flopping back against the pillows.

Cor leaned down and started lapping at Noct’s come on Ignis’ face. He pulled out slowly, groaning. He cleaned Ignis’ face and sat back, smirking at Noct.

“Well, was that what you were hoping for?”

“Let me see his ass,” Noctis said. Cor shifted Ignis so Noct could see. Noctis leaned close, looking intently at the pearly beads of come dripping from Ignis’ ass. “Perfect.”

Ignis blushed under their gaze. Cor laughed, leaning down and kissing him. “Thank you, that was quite a good night.”

“The night’s still young, Leonis,” Noctis said, “and so am I.”

“That was awful, Noctis,” Ignis said with a laugh.

Cor arched his eyebrow. “You asking for something, highness?”

Noctis propped himself up, still completely dressed with only his cock hanging out. “I want you to spit roast me.”

“Gods, you don’t know how to do subtle, do you?” Cor asked.

“No.”

Ignis laughed, lounging against the pillows. “We need to recover a bit, Noct.”

“I can suck you hard again,” he said instantly. 

“You’re as bad as your father,” Cor muttered.

“Ewww,” Noctis cried. “Please don’t talk about my father while we’re here!”

Cor laughed, then pulled Noct to him and kissed him on the lips. Noctis groaned into the kiss. He could taste his own come on Cor’s tongue, and he felt Ignis’ hands working at his clothes.

Cor hummed against Noct’s lips. They were smaller than Ignis’, but just as kissable.

“Get naked,” Cor said against Noctis’ lips. Noctis pulled back and laughed, stripping down. For once, he didn’t care about his scar. It wasn’t like Cor had never seen it before.

Noctis pushed Cor back and stared at his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and lowered his head, licking at his slit. He could taste come and lube and he loved it. He sucked hard on Cor’s head, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head.

He could fit so much more cock in his mouth when it was soft. He swallowed it all the way down, burying his nose in the curls at the base. Cor moaned, falling back against Ignis. Ignis kissed his neck, sucking a bruise into his pulse point.

He rolled Cor’s cock around his tongue, licking and sucking and loving the feel of it hardening in his mouth.

Once Cor was mostly hard, Noctis pulled off him, grinning at Cor.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Cor groaned. 

“Isn’t he?” Ignis asked in Cor’s ear. “It’s been a pleasure teaching him.”

Noctis grabbed the lube and slicked a couple of his own fingers. Cor’s brain short circuited as Noctis turned and presented his ass to them. They both watched as Noctis slid his fingers in his own ass, scissoring them apart and thrusting lightly.

“Fuck, yes,” Cor moaned, eyes glued to Noct’s ass.

Noctis buried his face in the sheets, blushing under their gaze. He moaned, reaching with his middle finger to brush his prostate.

“Gods, Cor, I want you,” Noctis said.

“Yes…” Cor whispered as Ignis sucked on his earlobe. 

Noctis pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. Ignis grabbed the lube and put some on his hand and stroked Cor’s cock to full hardness.

Cor kissed Ignis hard and went up on his knees, lining up with Noct. He drove into the prince, grabbing his hips and pulling him back onto his cock.

Noctis cried out, pushing himself back onto Cor. Ignis moved to kneel in front of Noctis, his own cock half hard from just watching.

Noctis rolled his eyes and looked at Ignis, moaning as Cor pounded him. Ignis grabbed his cock and rubbed it at Noct’s lips. Noctis opened his mouth as Ignis pushed slowly inside the warm cavern of his mouth.

Cor and Ignis locked eyes over Noctis’ back, slowly starting to thrust in time with each other. Noctis moaned, senses going into overdrive. He didn’t know where one of them ended and the other began.

Ignis’ cock was hot and heavy on his tongue, precome sliding down his throat with every thrust. He could feel his throat stretch barely to accommodate to fit Ignis’ girth at the same time his ass stretched to fit Cor.

He felt fucking amazing. He wanted to do this all the time.

He’d have to write his father a thank you note.

Cor picked up the pace, slamming inside Noctis. Gods, the prince was so hot and tight around his cock. He couldn’t believe he was here, balls deep in the crown prince, watching said prince get face fucked by Ignis, who was leaking Cor’s seed from his ass.

He was going to have to get Regis something nice.

Ignis moaned, fisting his fingers in Noct’s hair and thrusting harder. He knew Noct liked taking cock hard and fast from both ends.

“Gods, Noctis, look at you,” Ignis moaned. “Just where you belong, filled with cock.”

Cor groaned. “Gods, Ignis.”

Ignis smirked, rolling his hips and driving his cock into the back of Noct’s throat. Noct gagged around him, eyes watering. Ignis smiled at him, caressing his cheek.

Noctis’ cock twitched, precome dripping onto the bed. Cor groaned as Noct’s hole tightened around his cock.

“Fuck, Noct, not gonna last long like this,” he muttered, leaning over and kissing Noctis’ shoulder. Ignis reached out and ran his fingers through Cor’s hair, tugging lightly.

Cor laughed against Noct’s skin, thrusting hard. He reached under Noct and wrapped his hand around the prince’s cock and started stroking in time with his and Ignis’ thrusts.

Noctis keened around Ignis’ cock and came, pulsing seed over Cor’s hand.

“Good boy,” Cor whispered, gripping Noct’s hips and adjusting his angle. Noct reached up with one hand and squeezed Ignis’ balls. Ignis cried Noct’s name, coming down his throat. Ignis pulled back, and Noctis opened his mouth, letting Ignis see his seed pooled on Noct’s tongue. Noctis swallowed it, grinning at Ignis.

Ignis fell back on his ass, panting. 

“Close, Noct,” Cor whispered, leaning over Noct. He rolled back onto his back, pulling Noct with him. Noctis cried out. The new angle drove Cor much deeper than before. Noct’s hole tightened around him and Cor moaned, sucking on Noct’s neck as he came, filling the prince’s ass.

Noctis’ head fell back against Cor’s shoulder. He kissed Cor’s jaw. Cor caught his lips in a heated kiss, cock still buried inside him.

Ignis crawled up next to them, flopping down beside them.

“Well, I must admit this was not how I expected today to go,” Cor said after a moment, running his fingers through Ignis’ hair. Ignis rested his head on Cor’s shoulder.

“Ignis has wanted to bone you for years,” Noctis said.

“Noct!” Ignis cried, flushing. 

Cor laughed. “I’m flattered, and very satiated right now.”

“It was fun. Very fun,” Ignis said. “The king wasn’t kidding. You are good in bed.”

“For the love of—can we _not_ talk about my dad while Cor’s dick is my ass?” Noctis asked in exasperation.

Cor and Ignis laughed. Cor wrapped his arms around Noctis. “Well, I still have a lot I can teach the two of you. If you’re interested.”

“Hell yes, we’re interested,” Noctis said. “Aren’t we, Iggy?”

Ignis nodded. “Very. I do have one request, however.”

“Yeah?” Noct asked.

“Next time, can we invite Nyx Ulric?”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Nyx Ulric gets a call and they have a foursome.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
